Not A Little Girl Anymore
by 12ljam
Summary: Hermione is on a mission, but somebody has other plans. WARNING: mentions non-consensual sex and bad language. I own nothing. All rights to J.K. Rowling. If positive reviews may continue.
1. Not A Little Girl Anymore

**Not a little Girl Anymore**

As my foot slammed into the murky water of a discreet puddle, the gunky produce of the earth and water sprayed over my worn denim jeans. But I wasn't bothered as the stain added to the increasing evidence of the past couple of weeks. With apparition now being recorded and observed by the death eaters, it was idiotic to travel by such means. Causing myself to travel across damp waste lands and icky marshland on foot. But I was on a mission. An errand to put it better. Still I treated it with the t most importance, for this errand was to tell an important message to Professor Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts. The message- to warn the school of the appending Battle between good and evil. So here I was, stumbling over various oddly placed fallen branches; due to fatigue. I had been travelling for almost 32 hours, too paranoid to stop. I couldn't stop. I had to get to the school as quickly as possible, so they will be prepared the best they can be. Just as I entered the forbidden forest, I thought my journey was going to go down with no hick-ups. But as I neared the opening of the forest which lead to the castle, I heard a couple of twigs snap behind me. Instantly I spun around to find an empty forest. Curious, I retraced a couple of my steps to make sure something wasn't hiding behind a tree or bush. Finding nothing, I turned back to head towards the castle. That's when the thing attacked me. A giant spider; one of Aragog's many off spring. My arms sprung to the creature's body. Pushing against it, to steer its razor sharp pincers away from my throat. Struggling due to the force and size of the creature, I finally managed to kick the spider off me. With this free moment, I whipped my wand out of my jean's back pocket and curse the approaching monster.

"Imombius!"

The creature stopped frozen in its stride. Its eyes still glaring pure anger in its foul red eyes as the creature was still. Sighing with relief, I let my shoulders drop as they had raised with the growing tension.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? A student out in the forbidden forest. Tsk Tsk. How rebellious of you."

I frantically looked around but could not find the owner of the voice, yet it sounds familiar.

"For someone trying to travel discreetly, you do make such a racket!" The voice spoke, oozing with confidence. "Lucky you, that it's me who found you. I do love a little girl."

I could hear the persons smirk through their voice. They were only playing mind tricks to terrify me.

"I'm not a little girl!" I snapped, still turning to every direction with my wand pointed out for protection. "Who are you?"

The voice dismissed my question.

"You're right. You're not a little girl… physically… And may I say, how you have grown! It's unbelievable. I just mistook your appearance for your… innocence."

I brushed away the slight compliment and tried to concentrate on the direction the voice was coming from.

"I'm surprised Potter or his Ginger freak didn't have a go on you… The temptation must have been killing them."

"Stop it!" I shouted trying my best to seem unaffected by the person's words, but my attempt was failing and it was evident as the person laughed.

"Tell me… did they ever touch you?"

There was a pause and all I could hear was my frequent sharp breath. Blushing at the inappropriate question I shook my head, not willing to answer verbally.

"Not even like this?"

I suddenly felt a hand slide down her back. I spun round and found no one there. Whoever this person was, they were a sly bastard. Scanning my eyes over my surroundings, I saw no sign of any other presence.

"Or this?"

Next thing I knew, I was pressed up against someone, with their arm around my waist causing me to feel their erection digging into my back. Screaming I tried to wiggle myself free, but this only caused the man to groan in pleasure as I accidently rubbed against his groin. I then attempted to kick the man behind me, aiming for the part that was pressed against me the most. However I didn't get far, as he soon realised what I was trying to do and threw me to the ground.

I blacked out for a second and this gave the man enough time to clamber on top of me and pin me down. Making me unable to move. Sighing in defeat, I closed my eyes wishing for this torment to be over.

"You'll no longer be so innocent when I'm finished with you."

The man used his long fingers to slip inside my shirt, giving him grip underneath the fabric, so that he could pull it apart in a swift move. He didn't care that he had ruined the shirt and its buttons were lying scattered in the mud. While he progressed on to ripping down my skirt, I tried to glance at who the torturer was. But to my disappointment he wore a deatheater mask. Revealing me fully, he leaned back to take a glimpse of all of me. My nipples from my perky breasts that had just stop growing to an impressive size stood up to attention due to the cold. The man chuckled at my attempts to cover myself.

"Don't bother. You're mine! And I will see all of you"

Again he pinned my arms to the ground with one arm. With the other he reached into his pants and pulled out his manhood. At the sight of it, I started to panic as I fully understood his objective. He ignored my struggles and positioned himself ready near my entrance.

"Please don't do it!"

"I must take what is mine."

"At least tell me who you are."

The man looked up and all I could do was stare into his eyes with pleading eyes for him to stop. He waved his hand and his mask slowly disappeared into a black mist. I gasped as I immediately recognised the face. A face she had seen on the Daily Prophet a million times.

"Barty Crouch Junior" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Now shut up and let me take you!"

And with that he roughly entered me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I could do was cry. I wasn't innocent any more. No that was stolen from me by this monster that was gently sucking my neck while he catches his breath. How could he be so soft now when he took me like an animal just before. If was horrifying and I knew it would scar my dreams forever. I felt sick.

He stopped sucking my neck and raised himself so that he was looking straight into my eyes. I tried to avoid his gaze by turning my head but he grabbed it and roughly turned it so I was looking back at him. Smiling he began to speak.

"You're certainly a keeper! Never thought a Mudblood would feel so good." His eyes seemed to widen as his brain came up with an idea. Pulling out his wand he pointed it to my collarbone. He whispered a curse which I didn't have time to catch, as a pain of a thousand needles piercing my skin rouse like a fire around my neck area. Tears tumbled down my cheeks, collecting at the point where the wand was pointed to on my body. The tears burnt my skin causing more pain. My cries echoed through the forest and when the curse stopped, the echoes were all I could hear.

"Beautiful!" Barty said before ducking his head down and licked the spot he had directed the curse. Looking down I could slightly see big red, pulsating, angry looking scars of the letters BCJ carved into my skin. A yelp was my only response as I looked back to Barty who seemed ecstatic.

"You're mind forever."

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry for this dark story. I wanted to do something different to my other Barty Crouch Jr fanfic which I am still writing. (If you're interested go check it out). I could continue this story, it's up to responses. And to warn you it would stay dark. All the best 12ljam xxx**


	2. Your Blood It's Disgusting

**Chapter 2: Your blood; it's disgusting.**

I am his prize, he declared. Standing proudly among the prestigious of death eaters, while I cowered behind him, brushing off hateful comments of the monsters that stood around me. We lost. That's all I could think about. Being held close to my capturer, I felt sick. I looked to see Barty gleaming at his master with pride. How could this man see only the positive in a monster that is Voldemort? I started to panic as I wondered what Barty would do with me. I am a mudblood. I am the lowest of the low. Yet Barty wasn't holding me like my skin was toxic or that I was a disgrace. He was up to something and I was determined to find out what.

Wishing for the day to end, Voldemort finally hushed the roaring crowd and positioned himself in front of his army.

"My loyal death eaters and prisoners of war. Today marks the triumphant day that we have finally rid the world of Harry Potter and his rebellious scum."

"No it can't be!" the words flew out of my mouth before I realised. I instantly regretted the choice as I was kicked on the back of my legs causing me to collapse to my knee.

"Barty I suggest you keep your little mudblood quiet or you will lose your prize."

"Yes my lord" Barty bowed to his master and gave a glance to me, reinstating the warning Voldemort had given me just by a look. Voldemort preceded to talk and I remained still with my mouth tightly shut, to the delight of Barty. Hours seemed to go by, and my concentration fell as I thought of my fallen friends. What would they think of me now? A captured slave to the man that caused the dark lord to return. Would they want me to risk my life and fight back? Or just give in to Barty's demands to stay alive? I didn't even realise that Voldemort had finished, until I felt the familiar pull of apparition.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as I was thrown into a dimly light room, when I came to my senses. From what I could see, there seemed to be limited furniture in the room. There was a bed; one that looked like it would fall apart with the slightest of weight placed upon it. But it was neatly made and looked like it hadn't been slept in in years. A rich ebony wood wardrobe stood proud beside a door which I presumed was an en suite bathroom.

"The Wizarding world has witnessed a lot of loses over the past few months, and we need to replenish our race…"

"**That** was caused by your lot!" I raised and kept my head held high in an attempt to intimidate Barty but it was failing with every step he took towards me. Towering over me, Barty caused me to lower my head, back away and fall onto the bed.

"Be a clever girl and shut up! The Dark Lord has set up a system so that the Wizarding population will be replenished to its original majesty before all the Mudbloods invaded it."

"So where does that leave me?"

"You my dear are my breeding partner. As I am the last crouch, I need an heir to carry on the family name. The Dark Lord requested personally that I need to supply him with MY offspring as I am so _very_ loyal to him."

"But I'm a mudblood. I'm a disgrace. Your lot hate the idea of me let alone mate with me."

"Hahaha… That is where you're wrong darling. You have amazing talent for a mudblood. This power can't be wasted. That is why I and the Dark Lord will overlook the fact that you are a mudblood."

"You are such a hypocrite! This is going against what you've been fighting for!"

"Just be glad that you are still alive! There are plenty other able girls left at the battle field that could be mine… Take for instance… Ginny Weasley."

"Don't you touch her! You pervert!" I shouted but received a sharp pain to my face where he had slapped me after my outburst.

"I have no means of touching her, but I will have too if you deprive me of you." He stepped back giving me some space. "I'll have to leave you for now. Think about my proposal, for your sake and Ginny's". He grinned at me realising I am vulnerable. He turned around and made his way to the door but before he closed the door, he pulled out his wand and turned off the light. I screeched at the sudden darkness. It wasn't that I was scared of the dark; it was because I was completely defenceless with the lights off. I couldn't see anything and I'm in an unknown dangerous environment. Clutching onto the sheets was my only protection. He had taken my wand. That monster held onto my whole life, and I hated it. Shuffling, I managed to perch on the very end of the bed and lowered myself down to the floor. I had to get out of there. Keeping my self low, I crawled towards the direction to which I thought was the door. Being on all fours made me realise that the room clearly hadn't been used in years, the floor was filthy. My hands were soon covered with dirt and dust from the abandoned room's floor. My hand tapped a cold wooden vertical object, feeling for its width I guessed it was the door. Placing my hands on the wood, I supported myself and slowly rose. As soon as I stood up straight, stretching after being on the floor for a while, I felt around for the door handle. My skin came in to contact with a painfully cold metallic handle to my right. Turning the handle, I found that the door wouldn't budge. I tried again, and again, until I banged my head against the door in frustration. Of course he would lock me inside.

Raising my hands along the smooth wood material till they were level with my head, prepared to push myself away from the door. My left hand then accidently fumbled over a small square shaped object on the wall. Feeling it for a closer inspection I figured it was a light switch. Flicking it, my eyes were abused to a sudden burst of light coming from an old light, dangling loosely from the ceiling. Thankful for the return of my sight I made my way back over to the bed, having a closer look at the room while I walked. There were marks on the walls where photo frames used to hang. Some of the wall paper, especially near the corners was starting to drape down, losing its stickiness. There was a small wooden desk that matched the colour of the door that I entered to get into the room. There were scuffs along the leg and edges, indicating it was used a lot. Dust covered the desk and the top making it look white due to the amount. My eyes then caught the other door which I previously suspected lead to the en suite. Getting up, I had the motivation to check my suspicion. Upon opening the door, I was greeted with a very bright room. Everything was white. White sink, toilet, bath, towels everything. But everything was in perfect condition compared to the bedroom. Taking the opportunity I closed the door, locking myself in the en suite. Walking over to the bath, and twisting the taps to allow warm water to gush into the bath, I realise just how tired I am. Once the bath was filled to an appropriate level- half way filled. Very slowly, always listening out for any movement outside the door, I began to take my clothes off. After I was completely naked, I clambered into the bath. This was when I could feel my body ache due to the movement. Lowering myself down, my arms began to shake due to fatigue. Giving way to my weight, I splashed into the water.

"Fuck!" I cried as I hit the hard surface of the bath. Majority of the water had surged over the side but there was still a reasonable amount left to clean my body. Once my body had adjusted to the water, I lowered myself further into the water, getting most of my hair wet. I stretched my legs out, savouring the comfort. I could start to feel my eyes drooping, this was when I decided to submerge my whole head underwater. Hearing the rush of water pass my ears, I was greeted with a pleasant silence. A silence I didn't want to say good bye too. Staying underwater, it gave me a little glimpse of peacefulness that I now longed for. I could just stay here. Turn my back against the world, escape the torture of Crouch and ignore the burning sensation coming from inside. Peace. It's so far, but yet, so near. When I thought I could be saved forever, a faint muffled sound filled my ears. Opening my eyes, I saw a blurry shadow of a figure standing above me. Knowing that it wasn't my time yet, I rose out of the water, to the joy of my lungs. The pain of air rushing down my throat was the first thing I experienced. I completely forgot about the other being in the room while I gasped for air. How silly was I to give up so easily. What would Harry, Ron and Ginny say if they found out I took the coward's way out in this situation. No. I have to fight Crouch. I can't give him the satisfaction of making me useless. I can't give up.

"Mistress…"

Trying my best to regulate my breathing, I turned to the source of the noise. There stood a small house elf, standing on the side of the bath tub, its eyes wide with horror. Wiping my eyes of any remaining water, I looked closer.

"Winky?"

"Mistress! Mistress is ok! Mistress safe"

"Winky why are you in here?"

"Master commanded me to look after you. Master will not be pleased to hear about this. Mistress must follow Master's commands of not hurting herself." Winky reached down to collect my hand into hers and started to tug my arm. "Come. Winky shall dry Mistress and cater for her needs" Stepping out of the bath, which was more difficult this time as my body had begun to relax, I stood next to Winky. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around me to keep my dignity.

"Winky I don't need anything"

"Winky will make Mistress a cup of hot chocolate. Winky heard that is a common hot drink in muggle tradition."

"umm… yes it is… Thank you"

Winky nodded and apparated, leaving me alone in the bathroom. I turned to the bath, to still see it contain the water I tried to drown myself in. Sighing and shaking my head, I pulled the plug, watching the murky water spiral down the hole. I didn't manage to clean my body with soap, but least I got to rinse my body to remove most of the dirt from my body. I found a white fluffy nightgown in the corner of the bathroom next to the door, beside the other towels. Wrapping it, tightly around my body I returned to the bedroom. It was still empty. I was half expecting Barty to be there to tear my head off. But that would have to wait. Feeling the rush of fatigue cover my body, I laid down on the bed, waiting for Winky to return. Shutting my eyes, I remembered the peacefulness I felt while under the water. I just about heard the door open before I fell asleep.

"Mistress? Mistress! Winky has brought you hot chocolate." I could hear the door then close softly.

"Hmmm" Was my only reply. Realising I was being rude. I pushed myself up to a sitting position. Slowly opened my eyes, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light, I looked down to see Winky at the side of the bed with a cup almost half the size of her; filled with a hot liquid. Reaching down, I accepted the cup with a nod. Wanting the warmth of the liquid to course through my body as quickly as possible, I immediately took my first sip. I was surprised when I felt that the liquid was at a perfect temperature and tasted good. After taking a small sip to test it, I took a massive gulp, enjoying the warmth that followed. Without realising it, it wasn't long till I had finished the drink. Licking my lips, to get as much of the hot chocolate in my system, I tried to put the cup on the bed side table but Winky intervened before I could place it down. She took it off me and held it tight to her person.

"I hope Mistress is feeling better now."

"Much better Winky" I agreed. I did feel much better now. "Thank you"

"You're welcome Mistress. Just obey Master. Must keep Mistress safe."

I tried to stifle the yawn that brewed while Winky was talking but I couldn't help it. I yawned loudly and immediately apologised afterwards.

"Mistress doesn't have to apologise to Winky. Winky understand that Mistress is tired. Winky will tuck Mistress in."

I helped Winky out by getting under the covers, while Winky clambered on top of the sheets so that she could pull them higher so that the sheet was resting just under my chin.

"Sleep well Mistress"

"I'll try"

I closed my eyes, awaiting sleep when I heard a crash come from the opposite side of the room. Forcing my eyes open, I bent my neck to see what had coursed the noise. To my horror. Barty was standing in the door way, a letter crumpled in his clenched fist, his face hardened by angry.

"What's this about?" Barty roared as he shook the letter in the air. While doing so Winky had jumped down on to the floor and started banging her head against the bed side table.

"Winky had to tell Master. Mistress could have been hurt. Master had to know. Stupid Winky."

Barty stormed into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Winky leave us." He commanded as he continued to stare at me. I watched Winky apparated out of the room. I couldn't bring myself to look Barty directly in the eyes. I heard the floor boards creaking, notifying me that he had stepped closer to the bed. "Look at me!"

I didn't obey him.

"Look at me!" He roared again. Barty kicked one of the bed's legs, the whole bed rocked and it caused me to jump. "Imperio!" A quiet voice appeared in my mind, convincing me to turn and look at Barty. I didn't have a chance of fighting it in my weak state. Once I looked him straight in the eyes, he grabbed my neck forcefully but not enough to cut of my air supply.

"YOU are mine! You hear me. I will decide if I want to dispose of you. You will give me an heir. There is no way out of this. Get you're fucking thick mudblood head around that! YOU. ARE. MINE!" With every word he emphasised his grip tightened on my throat causing me to scratch at his hand to try and pry his hand away. Tears freely flowed down my face, which collected at Barty's hand. When I started to gasp for air, he loosened his grip. "I don't want to hear anything about you trying that again or I will find Miss Weasley and torture her in front of you so that she blames you for her torment. Got that?" His voice seemed to have calmed down now but it still had a hint of anger and sharpness to it. I nodded as a reply as I didn't trust my voice.

"Got it?" Barty pushed again for his desired verbal answer.

"Yyyes" my voice betrayed me and croaked showing my fear and vulnerability. This caused Barty to smirk.

"Now you are not going to do that again are you?"

"No" again my voice croaked for an answer, but the answer was more recognisable this time round.

"Good" Barty then raised his hand to stroke my left cheek. "Now for some punishment for your action" I looked straight into Barty eyes to see they were filled with mischief and lust.

"No! no no no. Please no!" Barty proceeded to yank the bed sheets away from my body and continued to pull the night gown apart revealing my naked body.

"Shut up Mudblood or I will make this worse."

"How can it get worse than this" I screeched as I saw Barty reach for his belt buckle.

"Oh believe me Mudblood it can get much much worse than this… And I don't think you want to find out." Barty dipped his head down in between my head and my shoulder. The next thing I noticed was this sharp pain coming from my neck. I cried as the pain became unbearable. I tried with all my might to punch Barty off me but he seemed to effortlessly pin my arms down to the bed with his hands. Rising his head to face me I could see blood dripping from his mouth. My blood. He had bite my neck. Licking his lips he began to speak.

"Your blood tastes disgusting. I wouldn't have expected anything else from a Mudblood."

Barty threw his head back to laugh loudly while I felt my eyes lids drop as I slid into unconsciousness.


End file.
